Wiki Rules
This wiki is a place for creativity or for imagination, but it is bound by rules that are crucial to follow. Rules broken once will result in a warning, unless you are vandalizing or acting as a threat toward the wiki and/or its users. A certain number of warnings, depending on how severely you broke the rule or how important it was to follow, will result in a block if the rule is broken once more. This ban will span to at least three weeks, but if it comes to having to be blocked once more, it will most likely be forever. Behavior Behavior on this wiki is crucial. To break these rules will result in at least two warnings; broken once more, they will result in a block. Respect Your Fellow Guardians Disrespect toward anyone is intolerable on this wiki. Insulting, such as name-calling, using offensive language, teasing, making fun of, etc., toward any of your fellow guardians will result is forbidden. Think Before You Hoot Offensive language on this wiki is not allowed. Try not to use language that might not seem bad or offensive to you but might unsettle other users. Also keep in mind that other people are able to browse the website without logging in, and these people could be very young and not yet exposed to swear words. Returning to rule #1, it is especially intolerable to use offensive language toward other users. Be Constructive On this wiki, it is required that you continuously add new content to your pages. It will keep the pages interesting. Do not make new pages and then leave them alone for several months. We do not want useless/meaningless pages building up on our wiki and taking up space. Also, do not create pages irrelevant to the topic of the wiki, such as a warrior cat or a human character. If you spam the wiki with untouched pages or unrelated characters, the pages will be deleted. Badge farming, or editing just for the sake of earning a badge, is forbidden and will result in a block if the user continues to do so. Edit Wisely Without permission from the page creator's permission, do not edit pages that do not belong to you unless it is to fix a grammatical mistake or adding it to different categories. Vandalism will not be tolerated and the user will be blocked immediately. Plagiarism is also not allowed. Copying or using ideas, artwork, or characters of another user without permission will result in a block as well. Construction These rules are vital to follow if creating a page. Name Policies You can name your character anything you'd like, as long as it is not offensive. Try not to use a name that other users have already come up with. Using canon names, however, is not allowed, and we will warn you if you do. If you do not change the name after we warn you several times to do so, your page will be deleted. To check if a name is canon or not, you can simply go to the Guardians of Ga'Hoole canon wiki. Content Policies Content on this wiki must relate to the main topic. Irrelevant content will be deleted immediately from the wiki. For example, owls that live in the world of the Others and attend school and use modern and/or futuristic technology is not related to the wiki. Owls may have powers, such as firesight or starsight, but refrain from creating a full-blown Sue. We do not need all-powerful owls on our wiki, and if you do not change the powers soon, we will delete the page. Some mature content is permitted on the wiki, but provide a clear warning. An example would be blood/gore/violence, but do not make it overly descriptive or disturbing, as younger users can be browsing the wiki at any time and can be viewing it, whether they've read the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series or not. Content that may be sensitive to other users, such as tragic events, excluding death, should have a warning more clear than blood or gore. Other, more inappropriate content, whether in a fanfic, history of a character, or a comment, will be removed immediately. Fanfiction Policies You may use canon or fanon characters in fanfictions. If your fanfiction is no longer desired, please ask an admin to delete the page. Try to keep the rating of your fanfiction PG-13 or less. Blood, gore, and violence are allowed, but do not be too graphic. Try to have pages for most characters. Characters that only appear once or twice do not need pages. Appearance Policies Your owl must look natural. Use real species of owls, such as Strix occidentalis ''(Spotted Owl), Tyto alba (Barn Owl), Athene Cunicularia (Burrowing Owl), or Aegolius acadius (Northern Saw-Whet Owl). ''Naturally bright-feathered owls are not allowed unless they are like the blue owls from Jouzhenkyn, or the Middle Kingdom. Kraals and gadfeathers are allowed. Hagsfiends are also permitted, but keep them to a minimum of two per user. Uses of Artwork Follow these rules when adding art to pages. Art Theft Art theft is absolutely unacceptable. Do not claim that the art is yours if it is not. If the creator of the art requests that you remove the artwork, do so immediately or you might be blocked. Follow all copyright rules established to protect artwork. Do not use artwork that does not belong to you unless you have been granted permission. Adding Policies Do not add art to the wiki that will never be added to a page, be it a character, fanfiction, or user page. We do not want art spamming the wiki that will never be used. Other Roleplaying To create a roleplay (RP for short), make a forum thread. Most rules are created by the creator of the thread, however they must remain within these guidelines: * Use appropriate language and content. * Remain relevant to the wiki's main topic * Do not describe gore overly-graphically * Use proper grammar at all times. Text-talk is not permitted (ex. "kyrak looked @ finny and said 'ur not allowed here'"). Use proper spelling and capitalize names. Chat Chat is a way to interact with other users, but it also has rules: * No inappropriate or offensive language. * Avoid using all caps. * If you wish to address only one person multiple times, switch to PM. * No flaming * No arguing * Do not gossip or talk rudely about another user behind his/her back * Do not spam For Admins Admins should not abuse their state of power. Do not block users unnecessarily and do not show bias, or not blocking a friend because you like that person or blocking a person you don't get along with for an extended period of time because you dislike he/she. Make yourselves role models for other users- be polite but firm with warnings; don't use caps when addressing other users. Do not, as previously stated, abuse your power by blocking for no reason or to vent out your feelings. Do not ban someone if you are not well-informed on what is going on. At least have one more admin as a witness unless it is a case of vandalism. Be constructive with editing as well, especially if it is a page specifically for others of your rank.